


I’m Always Here Beside the Phone

by Sarcastic_CurlyFry



Series: The C'set La Vie Universe [2]
Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_CurlyFry/pseuds/Sarcastic_CurlyFry
Summary: While working late, Carl gets a call from Frank in prison. Though something unsettling is afoot.





	I’m Always Here Beside the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to the song "Christmas Is My Favorite Time Of Year" from Catch Me If You Can: The Musical  
> I apologize for the short length once again, during summer these will improve in both content and length.

Carl sits at his desk in the F.B.I.’s headquarters on the white collar floor. He was just going over paperwork, a boring and tedious task but necessary. The steady silence of the empty office environment was broken by the shrill sound of his phone going off. Carl's head shoots up, eyes surveying the clock. 7:00 pm, he didn't think it had gotten that late. Warily, he picked up his buzzing phone and swiped to answer the unknown caller.

“Agent Carl Hanratty,” he says powerfully into the phone, his voice commanding attention.

“Hi, agent Hanratty, you've got a call coming in from Green Sky Juvenile Detention Center do you want to accept it?” 

Frank.

“Yeah, yeah, patch ‘em through,” he waits through the clicks and beeps with an air of impatience, until it finally goes through.

“Carl,” the kid croaks into the phone.

“Hey Frank, seems a little late for a call.”

“You didn't have ‘ta answer,” he slurs.

“I wasn't complaining, just commenting.”

“Carl, what day is it?” Apprehension gathers in Carl's gut.

“It's the 13th of October, why?” 

“I- I just couldn't remember,” Frank sounds shaky and his breathing seems labored.

“Hey, you okay kid?” 

“Just, c-can’t breath r-right now,” the kid begins to let out breathy whimpers over the phone.

“Hey kid, just, uh just take deep breaths okay kid,” Frank let's out a small noise of conformation but nothing more.

“I'll see you this Friday, got it? That's when the next visiting day is, isn't it?” 

“Mmhm,” it's a small, sad noise but is a noise nonetheless. 

“Everything is gonna be okay kid I swear okay, I pr-” Carl’s cut off by a loud beep.

“The time on your call has ran out,” the automated voice rings into his ears.

Carl stays up all night wondering if F.B.I. agents can create their own visiting days.


End file.
